


Vacation

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Leslie and Ben go on vacation.Fictober Day 1
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out this Fictober thing for the first time, we'll see how this goes!

Ben’s hand intertwined with Leslie’s as they walked along the beach. They hung out at the marina, and ate some fried dough and ice cream. Things were starting to close down for the evening, and the two were enjoying their quiet walk.

“I’m surprised there are not more people out here tonight,” Leslie commented. The beach was near empty, granted it was a super hot evening and most people were hiding out in their air-conditioned motels.

“It’s gorgeous though, nice and quiet. It feels like it’s just us.” He replied, squeezing her hand. Which was all he really wanted this vacation. They were both so busy with work, and they barely had any time for just them. Especially because Chris was so attached to Ben and Leslie was so attached to Ann. 

Leslie is also two months pregnant, so once their baby is born, they’d have an even harder time getting away, just  _ them _ .

“It  _ is _ nice.” Leslie agreed.

“What? You don’t miss Ann?”

“I didn’t say  _ that.” _

He laughed and stopped to kiss her on the lips. She smiled, as his fingers ran through her blonde hair.

Ben grabbed her hand again and pulled her further along the beach. Ben started to realize Leslie bumping him closer and closer to the water.

“Easy there, you bump me again I’m gonna end up in the water.”

“Maybe that was the point?” She asked cheekily, shoving him towards the water. Though, Ben’s quick reflexes sent Leslie crashing into the ocean with him. She laughed, as he helped her up. Thankfully it was incredibly warm out, despite the setting sun, so they weren’t freezing.

“Hey, we walked kinda far. Want to head back?” Ben asked. Leslie checked her watch and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be dark soon.”

Their walk back was much faster-paced. They forgot flashlights, and just how dark this beach gets once it gets dark out. They had the porch lights from the beachside motels, but that was about it.

When they finally arrived back at their motel, they walked to their second-floor porch and kicked their sand-filled flip flops off.

“You can shower first, I have to call and check in with Ann.” 

Ben nodded, heading for their bedroom to grab sweats, and heading for the bathroom. Leslie entered the kitchen and grabbed her phone that was charging.

She saw many missed calls from Ann, and only then did she realize how late it already was.

She dialed her best friend. After getting yelled at for not bringing her phone with her, and how worried Ann was, Leslie got to tell Ann about her and Ben’s peaceful beach walk. Leslie may have been married to Ben for over three years now, but she swears they never got out of their honeymoon phase. Ben is just so romantic and she loves him so much.

“You guys are so adorable it’s almost sickening.” Ann teased, making Leslie realize just how much she said out loud.

When she heard the shower stop she got off the phone and headed to the bedroom to get herself ready for her shower.

She hung up her dripping bathing suit in the shower, and washed all the sand and saltwater out of her hair, from her and Ben’s unexpected dip in the ocean. Her skin was a little burnt, so she kept the water on a colder setting.

She stepped out, not bothering to blow dry her hair, towel drying it just enough so it wasn’t  _ dripping _ wet.

Ben turned around on the couch as he heard his wife padding down the hallway. They just had a very long day at the beach, and they were looking forward to relaxing in their nice and cool house with a movie. She sat as close to him as possible, tucking herself under his arm, despite it being one of the hottest nights they’ve had in a while. It was after nine in the evening and still eighty degrees outside. When she thought he wasn’t paying attention she reached for a piece of fruit on his plate.

“Hey! Get your own!” Ben exclaimed as he watched Leslie pop a piece of watermelon in her mouth. “There is literally a  _ whole _ watermelon in the kitchen.”

“That’s true, but yours  _ is _ right here. And I’m pregnant, you legally have to share with me now.” She teased, eying him as she reached for another piece of his fruit. He held it out of her reach, poking his tongue out at her. When he realized she was just going to move so she could still reach, he stood up and went to the armchair on the other side of the living room, eyeing her.

“No, come back!” She whined childishly. “I won’t steal your watermelon anymore.”

He giggled and rolled his eyes. “Sorry babe, you lost your cuddle privileges.” 

She giggled and stood up to walk towards her boyfriend. “Hey, while you’re up you can get your own!”

Her jaw dropped when she realized what he did. “You are evil Ben Wyatt.”

Ben just smiled and shrugged. “I think it was pretty smart. Unless you’re actually hurting or tired, in that case of course I’ll get you some.” He added quickly.

She just laughed and shook her head. “I’m okay.”

While she was in the kitchen, he’d moved back to the couch, ready to cuddle her some more. She reentered the living room as Ben was flipping through movies for them to watch. He smiled as he tucked herself back under his arm again. 

“Anything good?” 

“Not really, I swear we’ve watched every good movie there is to watch.” He sighed.

She pulled his face to him and kissed him softly. 

“You taste like watermelon.” He hummed against her lips.

“You’re cute. I love you. I think I’d be willing to miss work so we can do this one more time

before the baby is born.” Leslie replied, rubbing her stomach.

“Leslie Knope, willing to miss work?” Ben’s eyes widened. “What did you do to her?” He whispered to her stomach.

Leslie just cackled and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
